


And just like that, I fade away

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20734121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: A tradire Illya è la canna silenziata d’una calibro .38 –dita sventolate e una risata in bocca «Do svidaniya, Kuryakin.»[ scritta per la Drabble Day di Writer's Wing ]





	1. I. Sound of Silence

A tradire Gaby è il sussulto delle spalle e un grido uscito al contrario, che non trova le labbra ma le rimane _dentro_, negli occhi.  
A tradire Napoleon è il sibilo sbeccato sulla parola «…Peril?» che chiude la gola e spalanca lo sguardo.  
A tradire Illya è la canna silenziata d’una calibro .38 _– dita sventolate e una risata in bocca «Do svidaniya, Kuryakin_[1]_».  
_Sulla tempia sbocciano rose, sul pavimento piove in rosso. Illya cade.

«No, no, no, guai a te, Illya! Resta con me o giuro –!»  
«Forza, Peril, apri gli occhi. Sappiamo tutt’e due che sei a prova di proiettile. Apri gli occhi, _Illya_!» 

_Ma il buio non ha voce._

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Addio, Kuryakin.  
\---  
Ho iniziato questa raccolta troppo tardi e purtroppo non farò mai in tempo a concluderla prima che il drabble day termini, ma ehy, almeno ho concluso le prime due drabble (su un totale di sei o sette, a seconda dell'allineamento dei pianeti). Le drabble sono tutte collegate e, più che una raccolta, sarebbe da considerare una long fic, ma mi fa ridere chiamarla così visto la cortezza dei capitoli.  
\---  
Scritta per il Drabble Day di Winter's Wing - prompt: amnesia


	2. II. Eyes of Strangers

Il bianco acceca, i rumori stordiscono, mastica bile in pillole e un uomo (accento inglese) parla, spingendo la sedia a rotelle su cui siede.  
_Gni-gni-gni_, piagnucolano le ruote.  
_Siamo felici sia di nuovo con noi, Mister Kuryiakin_, dice l’uomo.  
Non risponde al nome, né lo fa quando, dal fondo del corridoio, una donna della misura di una bambola lo saluta e lo chiama Illya.  
Si gratta la testa – una benda a fasciare pensieri vuoti – e solleva occhi estranei su di lei.  
«Illya? Perché mi guardi così?» la bambola parla. Di cosa, però, non ne ha idea. «Smettila.» 

_A colpirlo non è lo schiaffo, ma crepe aperte su una bambola di porcellana._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per laa Drabble Day di Winter's Wing - prompt: amnesia


	3. III. No memory

«Per quanto dovrò. Rimanere?» assaggia parole, inciampa nei verbi. Non è la sua lingua.  
«Il tempo necessario, Mister Kuryakin, mi dispiace.» Mestizia misurata al millimetro nel volto inglese. Calcola gesti, parole e Illya è certo abbia preso anche le _sue misure_. «Se può farle piacere, Mister Solo le farà compagnia.»  
«Ehilà, Peril.» L’altro uomo (accento borioso, sguardo furbo) sorride.  
_Volpe americana_.  
Illya sbuffa. «Sua compagnia è ben lontano da essere gradita.»  
Nessuno si aspettava quella risposta, nemmeno lui.  
La volpe allarga il sorriso, in punta di labbra scivola il sollievo e un’ustionante nota d’orgoglio che scalda il petto del russo. «Ti ricordi di me?» 

_Illya vorrebbe _davvero_ potergli rispondergli di sì._


	4. IV. Sparkles of a Horror Story

Nel buio lo inseguono scintille, voci, volti. Memorie sottoghiaccio – come iceberg, Illya ne vede la punta, ma può immaginare la portata.

Gaby ne intercetta le spalle tese, la schiena ampia e ricurva, le braccia gonfie di sforzo. Napoleon l’afferra alla vita, la toglie dalla traiettoria d’una poltrona schiantata.

Nel buio, uomini in divisa abbaiano ordini.  
Illya si tocca il polso.  
Una donna viene spinta a terra, sul muro vernice fresca.  
_Шлюха. Предатель. Умереть!_[1]

Napoleon allunga un braccio, dita sfiorano l’orologio del padre, prima di cercargli il palmo. Stretta dall’americano, Gaby sbuffa, insinua dita sottili tra le loro.

Tutto ritorna al proprio posto.

_Nel buio, Illya trova mani amiche intrecciate alle sue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Puttana. Traditori. Crepa!


	5. V. Sparkles of a Fairytale

Il divano s’è ristretto.  
Seduta sulle cosce di Illya, la bambola tedesca consegna baci della buonanotte, eppure non dorme.  
Nessuno di loro lo fa.  
«Quand’ero piccola, per farmi addormentare mio padre recitava l’intera tavola periodica.»  
Con la scusa di lisciare pieghe invisibili, la volpe le passa una mano sulla gonna e l’abbandona al suo ginocchio. «Lo facevano anche a scuola; mai dormito così bene.»  
Illya sta al gioco. «Mia madre cantava.»  
In qualche modo sa che è vero, che già sapevano e che qualcosa _(di bello)_ sta per accadere.

L’americano, infatti, gli bacia le palpebre e a labbra chiuse intona una ninnananna russa.

_È il primo ricordo che Illya desidera tenere._

  



	6. VI. The little chop shop girl

Cocci infranti e un urlo dalla cucina.  
La risposta al pericolo è immediata: grinze a solcare oceani di ricordi assopiti, increspature d’apprensione e Illya accorre. «Gaby?»  
Uno straccio gettato in faccia.  
Gaby sventola una mano, non lo guarda, offesa dai suoi occhi – dall’indifferenza. _Sono scappata da un muro, non innalzarne uno tu._  
«Non è niente, mi sono tagliata con questa stupida tazza.» Ma l’eco di un nome ricompare, come un’onda antica innalzata dal salotto che ora torna al mare a cui appartiene. «Come mi hai chiamata?»  
Illya le raccoglie la mano – sulla lingua sapore di sangue, sulle labbra il tepore di un sorriso.

_«Gaby. Mia piccola, fiera, smonta-macchine.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Nuova drabble e che, per di più, partecipa all'event di Piume d'ottone. Il contatore infatti è questo.  
Parentesi inutile: Little chop shop girl; all'inizio ero davvero tentata di tenerlo in inglese... poi ho ritrovato il buon senso (?) e sono andata a cercarmi la scena in cui lo dice in italiano, per sapere come lo avessero tradotto. No, mai visto in italiano. No, non ne ho approfittato per farlo - non posso privarmi delle voci sexy di Cavill e Hammer, c'mon!  
\---  
Scritta per il Drabble Event di Piume d'Ottone  
prompt: 89. mare


End file.
